


Don't Let Go

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Next installment of the "Let's Work Together, But Apart" series.After the battle with the demon, Alec doesn't want to let go of Magnus.  He is glad to have Magnus back in his life.





	Don't Let Go

This was not how Alec pictured the fight to start. Alec thought he could wipe out the demon by himself. The minute the demon swooped down towards him, he knew he had been incorrect. The only alternative he had was to turn back. There was nowhere to hide while he reloaded and aimed his bow. This was not how the situation should have played out. 

"Magnus!" He yelled as he narrowly avoided each fireball.

All Alec could do was yell for his boyfriend. After the third time, Magnus turned around. His magic destroyed the demon, causing it to burst into smaller demons. He killed three before Izzy showed up to take out the final one with a direct hit from her whip. Alec smiled thankfully at his sister, but his face fell when he noticed Magnus collapse next to the now-closed rift. 

He wasted no time as he ran to Magnus' side. 

"Magnus," he said as he knelt down to put a hand on his shoulder. 

Alec's heart flipped with a sigh of relief when Magnus looked up at him and answered,

"You can't get rid of me that easily." 

The words were music to Alec's ears. The voice may have been breathy, but it meant Magnus would be fine. They continued to stare at each other in silence. Magnus looked exhausted. All Alec wanted to do was take him home and wrap him in his arms. A sarcastic voice called from behind them,

"As thrilling as it is to watch you two undress each other with your eyes. We still have to help Clary and Jace." 

Alec helped Magnus up from the ground. The minute Magnus stabilized on his feet he created a portal. Before any of them could walk through, Alec used his strength to hoist Magnus into his arms, bridal style. The action surprised both Isabelle and Magnus. 

"Alexander, I can walk. I assure you, I'm fine. You don't have to carry me." 

"Please. Humor me, babe. I finally got you back. For a second, I thought something terrible happened and I need an excuse to hold you," Alec said before he kissed Magnus' cheek. 

Magnus smiled, "All right, my prince. Lead the way." 

The trio entered the portal, landing them right outside the Institute. When Izzy walked inside, Alec didn't move. He just squeezed Magnus tighter. He didn't want to release him from his hold.

"I think I'm able to stand on my own now, Darling." 

"Are you sure you're not completely drained?"

"Alec, I'm fine. I still need to recharge a bit more, but I'm 100% sure I can handle standing."

"Okay, Okay, I get it."

Alec let Magnus' feet gradually his the ground but didn't move the arm wrapped around him. Instead, he pulled his boyfriend flush to his chest.

"What's wrong, Alexander?" Magnus asked with a kiss to the crook of Alec's neck. 

"Honestly, Magnus, I couldn't tell you. Something doesn't seem right. Maybe because I missed you or because I haven't heard from Jace. Whatever it is, will you stay with me?" 

Alec felt Magnus pull back from their hold, slightly, so their eyes met. 

"Alexander, if you need my support I will always be by your side. And we are both aware that missing me is the obvious answer. There is so much to miss." 

The teasing tone in Magnus' voice caused a light chuckle that came from Alec. There was so much uncertainty. Jonathan was dead, but Valentine was still at large. He feared for both Jace and Magnus. Jace was a part of his soul while Magnus was his heart. He didn't want to lose either. 

"Thank you for always being there."

"Alexander, there is nowhere I'd rather be than with you." 

"Promise?" Alec questioned. 

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and answered,

"I promise. I love you and missed you so much. I hated being apart from you." 

"Good. I missed you too. I broke a desk lamp a few nights ago because of the situation. The loneliness took over" 

Alec felt Magnus run his right thumb over his cheekbone. The soft touch grounded him. 

"Nothing will separate us again. We will never be on opposing sides. You and I work better together than apart. You have me, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." 

Alec didn't notice a tear or two escaped from his eyes until Magnus kissed them away. He felt at home. 

"I love you, Magnus. More than I know how to express." 

"And I love you, darling, so very much." 

Alec looked up towards to the door to see Izzy, so he shooed her back inside. 

"They need us, don't they, Alexander?"

"Yeah. We do have a war to end. Hopefully, we have news on Valentine's location." 

"That is true," Magnus smiled, "Let's get this over with." 

Magnus turned to head into the Institute and all Alec could do was stare at his butt. It had been far too long since they had sex. Even so, Alec didn't know what spurred him to do it. He drew back slightly and smacked his boyfriend's backside. Magnus looked back over his shoulder with wide eyes and his mouth parted.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, did you just spank me?"

Alec blushed as he hugged Magnus from behind, "I couldn't resist." 

"Mmm, I liked it. Feel free to do it again when we are alone. Maybe a little harder, I've been a bad boy." 

Magnus pushed back into Alec and moved his hips slowly.

"Magnus..." Alec warned. 

"Darling, you started it. You know you love it when I'm naughty."

Magnus winked making Alec feel weak in the knees. This man would be the death of him. Alec knew how lucky he was to have Magnus as his boyfriend. Even more so when hours later he was holding Alec in his arms as he watched his parabatai rune fade from his skin. Magnus didn't let go when Alec screamed in pain. No matter what, he knew Magnus would never let go. 


End file.
